Help me, Show me
by ame no itteki
Summary: “You’re my partner or charge or whatever,” the affirmative raven haired stranger answered simply with a shrug, ”Anyway…..” golden eyes locked with those of his partner, “Do you have any food? I’m hungry.” AU


Disclaimer: Nope. No own it

Warning: Well, just as usual. Bad grammar, OOC, Shonen ai (but not till later chapter) , etc.

Summary: "You're my partner or charge or whatever," the affirmative raven haired stranger answered simply with a shrug, "Anyway….." golden eyes locked with those of his partner, "Do you have any food? I'm hungry."

Enjoy please! Don't forget to review ^.~

**Help me, show me**

**Prologue**

4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6

_Help me, show me_

_Don't shield me from the truth_

4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6

One thing that Ryoma hated the most was being disturbed from his much needed sleep. Waking Ryoma up before he was ready to start the day was never a good idea; especially since the dark haired boy never fond of the idea waking up in the morning and blissfully chose to sleep in through the day.

Being awaken during his nap time was one thing, but being awoken and then partially kidnapped from school was another thing that needed to be added to his 'why I hate baka oyaji' list. After being so rudely awaken him from his nap, the old man had bonded him securely with some ropes and dragged him all the way from school to High Plane of Haven. As if the embarrassment of his kidnapping by baka oyaji being watched the whole school was not enough, the old man had started dragged him through the hallway of High Plane of Haven. His face burned with embarrassment as he felt others' eyes bored on his back, smiles on their faces. The others were torn between wanting to help the golden-eyed boy or just feeling amused in watching the usual cocky boy turned into a blushing tomato, they finally settled on just watching.

"What are you planning to do this time, oyaji?" the younger golden-eyed male asked, wriggling uncomfortably with the ties that bound him. He had been long giving up his struggle, seeing as it was as useless whenever the old man was persistent in doing his quest, but that did not stop him from trying to kick the old man every once in a while.

The older man turned slightly to give Ryoma a mischievous smirk before speeding down through the hallway to his main goal, "You will see."

Call it a survival instinct or whatever it was, but he did have a bad feeling about this.

4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6

Ryoma just grunted at the impact after being unceremoniously dumped in the centre of the room. The dark haired boy had been tied unceremoniously in such a way that he could not escape.

_Oh joy._

"So?"

Golden eyes narrowed at what should have been promise of pain, suffering, and death did the receiver of the said glare was anyone other than Echizen Nanjiroh. The man batted away the effect of the glare like it was nothing.

"So what?" the younger Echizen barked back a reply. Ryoma was not in his best mood to play games. Not like he ever in the mood to play with that old man anyway.

_Honestly, what kind of father would tie up their son and partially kidnapped them from school?_

"Don't lie to me seishonen. What is the news that I have heard about you finally choosing a partner?" Nanjiroh's eyes were lit up with mischief.

_Right, it was Echizen Nanjiroh._

The so-called prince of the High Plane of Haven shrugged.

"That old man Nobo-something forced me to," he answered nonchalantly, "Something about others already chose their partner or something."

It was not like he knew anything about his so-called partner anyway; he was half-asleep when the old man Nobo-something told him to choose his partner, and then his oyaji just decided to kidnap him all of sudden. Whatever. It was not like he cared about this stupid competition anyway. All of this was oyaji's fault; Nanjiroh was the one that forced him to compete in this competition, after all.

Nanjiroh's face morphed into that playful mode.

"Really?" he asked wickedly, his eyebrows moved in suggestive pattern,"Are you sure you ? It's a normal occurrence for participant to fall for humans. Being lovey dovey with their partner and then-, " he made a weird a gesture with his hands, in what supposed to be romantically-involved gesture,"-BAM! You come back with an actual _partner,_"

Ryoma made a face at that.

"Don't take me as the same as you oyaji."

The senior Echizen waved his hand dismissively, ignoring the prince's temper tantrum as he reached out for the blue folder that was lying innocently on his desk, "But you do know how to chose your partner nicely," he flipped a few pages carelessly until he came to the desired photo of Ryoma's patner, "_Ooh~! _Look at those eyes. Bet you just love them huh, seishonen?"

The dark haired boy gave an indifferent shrug. It was not like he had seen his partner's folder anyway. So how he was supposed to know how he or she or _it _would look like? "Not interested."

A playful smirk bloomed on Nanjiroh's face, "Well then, we have just to fix that."

Golden eyes narrowed suspiciously at the man he called as his father. He didn't like the tone Nanjiroh was using, _too _cheerful with an obvious hint of wickedness. The old man was planning something. Something that certainly would put him in more trouble than he worth for, "What do you want, baka oyaji?"

"Have you forget who am I, seishonen? I'm –"

_Echizen Nanjiroh, the most annoying oyaji ever._

"I can do whatever I like. And that's included-" he waved his hand dramatically. A black circle suddenly appeared under where Ryoma was _sitting_, "-sending you to the earth whenever I want to."

The raven haired boy didn't even get the chance to curse as the black circle had abruptly started to active. A transparent wall closed in on him, fully preventing him from harming his so called father, "Oyaji….."

Nanjiroh was waving cheerfully from his safe spot across the room, "Have fun, seishonen!!"

"OYAJIIII!!!"

* * *

**^.^ ~ End of Chapter ~ ^.^**

**Next chapter**

**Chapter 1**

**Not nice to meet you**

*straches head* so, is it good? bad? not worth reading? I'm sorry if it's so bad. The idea have been bugging me for a while, that's why I to write it. Do tell me if you want it to be continued or deleted in yoour review please...


End file.
